Talk:Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands
Dragon Heads? I thought that given the fad they were giraffe heads, or at least a reference to Kirin? >_> I mean I see the draconic influence but... --Everyone's Favorite Idol... Mewshuji! 12:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Suppress or Control? Does this technique suppress the tailed beast's chakra or control the entire tailed beast? -- (talk) 22:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) i dont know because it contradicts itselfRiptide240 (talk) 00:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) The databook entry for the Technique acted as though it suppresses the beast's power. What Madara and Obito are doing currently is using Wood Release to control the beast. There's an obvious distinction. (talk) 00:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan No, we're talkin about the technique the first used on the nine tails with the pillars and junkRiptide240 (talk) 01:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) : I know, that's what i was talking about. The part of Hashirama's and Madara's fight that we seen in the UNG Anime cut-scene was this Technique, the actual controling of the Bijū is the thing that Madara and Obito are using to control the Jūbi. Simply put (and i hope this is enough to end this conversation)- * The Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique: Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss Bring Hands supresses the power of a Bijū. That is alll we've ever seen it being used for. * The use of Wood Release that controls a Bijū fully is what Obito and Madara are doing with the wooden tendrils coming from their chests. Hope that clears things out for you. (talk) 03:03, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan * Thanks this really did help Riptide240 (talk) 00:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Despite being considered anime-canon, remember that Kishimoto had nothing to do with those animations as far as we know. Besides, there's a lot of the fight we didn't see. For all we know, Hashirama could have done the same Madara and Obito are doing now, but they would not have shown that because no one other than Kishimoto himself probably knew how that worked. Omnibender - Talk - 02:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) * There could be more to this technique than we've seen so far. Databook said control so we let it like that. * I for one don't think the thing coming out of them is "wood" they look malleable like the things that attached to their necks. Then again who is to say that's not wood. * Consider the fact that Hashirama may have had the innate/separate ability to control a tailed beast outside of using through wood release.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:24, January 10, 2013 (UTC) It was speculated on LONG before that Hashirama's ability to suppress/control Tailed Beasts and Wood Release are 2 different things. Those mutated freaks folks use his DNA, so logically they gain both, and Wood Release is just a "bonus" to the controlling stuff--Elveonora (talk) 10:40, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Pillar inconsistency? When Yamato suppresses Four Tails Naruto, there are eleven pillars, but when he is on standby during Rasenshuriken training, there are only ten pillars. Omnibender - Talk - 15:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I take it you're talking about the anime. In the manga, I count 10 pillars when Naruto is going Four-Tails and 9 pillars during the Wind Release training. The Third Databook also claims there should be 10. :Which does indicate that this technique is not the same as the one Yamato used during the Wind Release training. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :In the anime, I count 9 during rasengan training. File:Under the Starry Sky.PNG. Simant (talk) 22:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Looking again at this, i noticed that the statues are different... one has heads (wooden candles?) all facing the same direction with curvy lines (decorations?) on it, and the other has spikes all facing inwards. - SimAnt 21:45, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Jiraiya During the time skip, while training, Naruto slipped into the four tails transformation but Jiraiya managed to stop him and because the only known ways to stop the Naruto in his four tails form is to either knock him out or use this jutsu does that mean that he can use this jutsu too. And if you think he couldn't because it a wood release, its not actually known if it is or not. Also I am a massive tool. :This jutsu is classified as kekkai genkai so he can't do it. Jiraya created a special seal that suppressed the fox's chakra.--Deva 27 (talk) 12:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) can the first use it without the necklace :We have no idea. Omnibender - Talk - 22:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Tobi Wasn't Tobi shown using this technique controlling the Five-Tails? (talk) 13:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :No, he used a chakra chain and his sharingan. Joshbl56 13:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Juinjutsu Isn't this a juinjutsu? Either way whether control or suppression it is a juinjutsu. The same argument could be made for the Chakra Chains. (talk) 08:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ...No. It does not give the target a curse mark. It is used to suppress the chakra of a Tailed Beast. Skitts (talk) 08:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Is it necessary for the target/victim to have a curse mark? (just asking because i don't know) (talk) 08:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I remember, it has only be used on Naruto, that doesn't have cursed seal. Jacce | Talk | 08:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I've never seen one that doesn't, hence the term Curse Mark. :P We've only seen Orochimaru's, the Hyuga clan's and Danzo's juinjutsu, and each left the target with a visible mark. Skitts (talk) 08:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Wait, what about Fu's Mind Puppet Transfer Technique it didn't have a cursed mark. (talk) 09:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I think Fū's case is a little different where there's a cursed object instead. Also, remember that when the doll is hit the cursed seal on the paper on its forehead is activated.--Cerez365™ 14:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) There's a difference between a mark and a seal. If it's a cursed object shouldn't that be added to the definition of juinjutsu? (talk) 10:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) CHAKRA ABSORBSION i noticed that this is listed in the info box as a chakra absorbsion technique where was it ever said that this was a chakra absorbtion technique : I believe that Yamamoto absorbs the chakra from Naruto, thus suppressing the 9 tails. Please sign your posts by entering ~~~~ ROBO731 (Talk) 22:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't recall that ever being said or implied. Omnibender - Talk - 22:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't see that either but I'm assuming it's either because the dog totems look like they're "eating" the chakra or that time Yamato touched Naruto directly, which could have simply been him forcing the chakra to recede.--Cerez365™ 00:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yeah, I agree, what I posted before was just an assumption, because it appeared, at least to me that the chakra was being absorbed/eaten. ROBO731 (Talk) 00:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Why Why is the fact the Generations cutscene shows this technique, not the wood dragon, even considered trivia? The reason that happened is the Wood Dragon wasn't even revealed until years after the game's release. Doesn't make sense to trivialize something like that really. Then again, that's just my opinion. --Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 17:31, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :You are correct. The trivia point has been removed. The game/anime cutscene came out before the manga explored the fight.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC) One Thing I've Noticed Once before, I attempted to edit this page to write out that it was necessary for the user or jinchuriki to be in possession of the necklace. yet, someone removed my edit. Why? I mean, last time I checked, the Nine-Tails was not in possession of the necklace when Hashirama used this jutsu and he certainly didn't touch its chakra. right? With that said, I will once again add my point.JaZZBaND (talk) 02:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Host =/= tailed beast--Elveonora (talk) 15:39, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Name Should the first part of the name be removed due to what Hashirama refers to it? He is the creator of the technique. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 20:15, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :He just shortened it, that's frequently done in the Naruto universe. Seelentau 愛議 22:15, April 8, 2013 (UTC)